Despertar
by vero Masen Cullen
Summary: Secuela RENACER: Vuelve Bella pero no igual que antes, pasaran muchas aventuras todos ellos con el peligro de Aro amenazando otra vez. Que pasara con los Cullen y con los Swan descubrelo aqui con DESPERTAR
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Había pasado un año desde que había "visto" o alucinado a Bella, no se lo dije a nadie de mi familia ya que no quería que me tomaran por loco. Ese mismo día Rosalie puso en su sitio a Tanya dejándonos a todos sorprendidos, pero bueno ese no es el caso sino que Alice a tenido una visión donde René y Charlie venían a visitarnos y yo estaba en irme de caza para todo el fin de semana pero Esme y Carlisle me decían que no.

Estaba tocando en el piano la nana que compuse para Bella el día que la vi en su casa, después de… mejor dejo de pensar en ese día, deje de tocar cuando las teclas empezaron a moverse solas,_ que diablos_.

-Cielo que linda melodía – me dijo Esme.

Vi que todos estaban atrás escuchando la "nueva melodía" yo me gire del todo para que vieran que no era yo, cuando me vieron y siguieron escuchando se quedaron con los ojos y la boca bien abierta.

-C…como – dijeron los seis a la vez.

Yo solo puede encogerme de hombros, eso si la melodía que sonaba era la que escuche a Bella la vez que fui a su casa a buscarla para ir al instituto y preguntarle si quería ir con mis hermanos y conmigo al cine. Dejo de sonar la melodía cuando escuchamos como un grito proviniendo del salón, nos dirigimos hacia allí pero no vimos a nadie cuando de pronto apareció un espejo y de él salió Charlie, el hermano de Carlisle, nuestro tío aterrizando de narices en el suelo.

-Ay! Nunca voy a volver a viajar así – empezó a quejarse – ya que hace mucho tiempo que no lo ago.

-Charlie! – exclamo René, que vino después de él – que te a pasado.

-Tu que crees cariño, pues que no estoy acostumbrado hace mucho que no viajo mediante el espejo, y el resultado es este darme de narices contra el suelo.

En mi mente vino un caso parecido, mejor dicho idéntico, fue cuando fuimos a Barcelona y Emmett acabo igual que tío Charlie y ambos enfurruñados. Comencé a reírme provocando que todos se me quedaran viendo como si estuviera loco, vale un poco lo estaré pero hace mucho que no me rio, contando ara un año que no me rio.

-_Que miedo Edward está riendo_ – pensó Emmett.

-Y precisamente me estoy riendo de ti Emm – le conteste entre carcajadas – de la vez que tu acabaste igual que tío Charlie cuando fuimos a Barcelona con… Bella

Allí deje de reír porque fue con ella con quien fuimos y fue cuando se desmayo en la tienda y todo porque Victoria le lanzo ese maldito hechizo y yo como idiota creyendo que la quería y que ella era buena, pero no ella lo único que izo fue quitarme a la persona que mas e amado en toda mi existencia y a la única que amare de esa forma. Los demás al principio se comenzaron a reír pero les paso igual que a mí al mencionar a Bella.

-Ahora si – dijo tío Charlie – Hola familia.

-Hermano que alegría verte – se abrazaron Carlisle y Charlie – que os trae por aquí?

-Dos cosas muy importantes – dijo René.

-Habéis encontrado a Aro y a Marcus? – pregunto papa.

-Hem… no es precisamente de los Vulturis de lo que hemos venido hablar – contesto René – sino que primero es una invitación a la boda de mi hija Carolina.

Esme, Rosalie y Alice dieron un grito de alegría por la mención de boda, los demás dejamos que continuara hablando mientras mi madre y mis hermanas no dejaban de hacer planes para la boda.

-Y lo otro – continuo Charlie – es mas para Edward pero les afecta a todos pero eso tendrás que verlo tú en Galifrey, te lo hubiésemos mostrado antes pero… no sabíamos si resultaría… además nos dijo que no… pero ahora sabemos que todo ira bien y…

-Tío Charlie no me estoy enterando de mucho y mira que eso es raro pero tranquilos que iremos a Galifrey.

-Bien pues vámonos – nos animo tía René.

Se dirigió hacia el espejo mientras Charlie miraba el espejo con horror.

-No hay otra forma de ir, yo creo que mejor me voy nadando y ya nos veremos allí – empezó a tartamudear – si eso, ya nos vemos adiós.

-No, no tu no te vas nadando – le cogió René por el brazo – tardarías como un año en encontrar la isla y otro en poder entrar así que acabarías pidiendo en que te teletransportara y no con esto iremos mas rápido.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros – le calló, se giro hacia nosotros – venga todos hacia el otro lado, solo tenéis que cruzarlo como si fuera una puerta.

Nos encogimos de hombros y yo fui el primero en cruzar, sentí como si cayera desde un rascacielos aunque también caí al suelo al igual que Charlie y Emmett, antes de poder levantarme alguien me cayó encima, vi que era Jasper seguido de Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Rosalie, esta vez Charlie no cayo ya que iba cogido de René.

-Eh! Quitaros de encima que pesáis – les grite – me estáis aplastando.

-Lo siento – dijeron todos a la vez.

Se quitaron pero Emmett seguía encima de mí, le gruñí pero nada seguía igual, no se movía para nada.

-Emmett sal ahora mismo o…

Se quito pero se empezó a burlar sobre algo de que no podía con el provocando que cayera al suelo, todos lo miramos sorprendidos ya que nadie lo había tocado.

-Nadie se mete con mi Edwad – dijo una voz infantil, de unos tres años – vedad Eddy.

Alguien se lanzo a mis brazos y me fije que era una niña de tres años, con ojos chocolates, un momento yo esos ojos los e visto en algún sitio… Bella!

-B…Bella?

-SIP

La mire sorprendido sin podérmelo creer esa niña era Bella, mi Bella?

* * *

**Bueno gente aqui les dejo la secuela a ver que les parece y tranquilas que el siguiente que subire sera el de **

**VOLVIENDO A LA INFANCIA ^^ nos vemos y siento haber tardado.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**att: vero Masen Cullen**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos por ver que esa niña era Bella, pero como era posible si yo la vi desaparecer y… luego… no entiendo nada.

-Se que estáis confundidos – nos dijo tía Renée – pero vamos a casa y les explicamos todo y luego nos ponemos a preparar la boda de Carol.

Todas dieron un gritillo de felicidad mientras Bella resoplaba y rodaba los ojos, nos dirigimos hacia la casa, Bella seguía colgada de mi cuello. Nos dirigimos al despacho de Renée y allí nos sentamos en los sofás, Bella se sentó en mis piernas y aun seguía sin creer que esa niña fuera ella, le toque el cabello y sentí la misma textura que antes y también su olor.

-Bueno a ver por donde empezamos – pregunto retóricamente Charlie.

-Que tal en cómo es que Bella es esta niña de aquí – les dije señalándola.

-Bueno!... es una historia muy larga – dijo Charlie rascándose la barbilla.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo – les dije impaciente – antes no había dicho nada pero después de que Bella "muriera" porque según yo así era, bueno el caso es que un día se apareció delante de mi, yo creía que era una alucinación que me había vuelto loco por eso no había dicho nada.

-Pues no te has vuelto loco hijo – me "consoló " Renée – la verdad es que cuando llegamos a casa ese día malo pues nos encontramos a Bella de bebe.

Todos la miramos con cara WTF ya que esta niña tendría unos tres años y solo había pasado uno.

-Hem… no es por nada pero si dices que la encontrasteis siendo bebe y solo a pasado un año, porque tiene la apariencia de tres? – pregunto Carlisle

Charlie y Renée se encogieron de hombros, Bella se removió inquieta queriendo bajar al suelo, la deje y vi que se dirigía hacia una lado de las estanterías del libro de donde saco uno y me lo entrego abierto por una página.

-Aquí pone – empecé a leer y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par – no me lo puedo creer! dice que muy pocas se da el caso de que un vampiro llegue a tener un crecimiento acelerado pero no pone nada especifico solo que es un caso poco común y que no suelen sobrevivir a los primeros tres meses que equivale a un año de edad.

Todos me miraron fascinados al igual que veían a Bella, Alice se acerco y la abrazo al igual que el resto de mi familia, luego vino y se sentó otra vez en mi regazo acurrucándose y bostezando para al poco quedarse dormida.

-Edward llévala a su habitación – me dijo Renée – ya sabes dónde está.

Asentí y me dirigí hacia la habitación de mi pequeña Bella, la habitación estaba igual que la última vez que vine pero habían unos pequeños cambios como juguetes para ella y muchos peluches. La deje en la cama y me tumbe a su lado sin dejar de mirarla, cuando sentí una mano encima de la mía y vi que era Bella, pero no la Bella pequeña sino la que yo conocí.

-C…como?

-Cuando duermo puedo proyectarme como era antes, por eso me pudiste ver las otras veces porque estaba dormida – me explico – y luego deje de hacerlo ya que me mantengo mas despierta.

-Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí – le sonreí – seas pequeña o seas grande.

-Es un Renacer para siempre recuerdas.

Nos quedamos en silencio viendo a la pequeña Bella o viéndonos a los ojos cuando vi que ella empezaba a desaparecer, me asuste y quise cogerla pero la mano pequeña de Bella me cogió antes y vi que ella estaba despierta sonriéndome, en el fondo de sus ojos vi a la otra Bella a la adulta.

-engo hambe – me dijo con su voz infantil.

La subí a mis hombros y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina donde estaba Taylor.

-Hombre Edward primo que tal estas – nos estrechamos las manos – al fin llegas para controlar a este pequeño demonio, durante todo el año no a habido quien la pare, menos mal que llegaste.

Vi que Bella le sacaba la lengua, la puse en un taburete y mire a ver que le podía dar de comer, pero no veía nada en los armarios.

-Oye Tay, que diablos le dais a Bella para comer si aquí no hay nada – le dije abriendo la puerta de la nevera – no compráis comida o que?

Me gire hacia Bella y la vi comiendo cereales, me quede con cara de WTF, de donde habían salido esos cereales, Taylor se comenzo a reír de mi pero no le preste atención ya que estaba embobado mirando como comía mi pequeña Bella.

-Tío el amor te ciega demasiado – se burlo de mi, Bella lo miro mal – porque me miras así enana.

Vi a Bella bajarse del taburete con una gracia increíble, sin caerse ni nada y le propino una patada a su hermano que la miro con el entrecejo fruncido, iba a cogerla pero ella se movió rápido esquivándolo.

-Y tú que con Leah – le dijo desafiante, yo abrí la boca por la impresión – eh que me dices de eso.

-Vale yo no digo nada si tu no dices nada – le extendió la mano – trato?

-Trato!

Taylor se marcho de la cocina, Bella se dirijo a mi y le extendió los brazos para que yo la cogiera.

-Bueno Bells que quieres hacer?

-A la piscina.

Salíamos de la cocina cuando nos cruzamos con Carolina y lo que vi me dejo impresionado, por dios todo lo que estaba viendo me dejaba así, estaba embarazada o se había engordado, ambas opciones imposibles para un vampiro.

-Se lo que estas pensando – me dijo Carol – y no estoy gorda sino que embarazada, algo que no es imposible…

-Amos a piscina – Bella estaba literalmente rebotando impaciente – mama explicara mas tade. Amos a piscina!

Me despedí de Carol y nos fuimos a la habitación de Bella para ponerle el bañador, me di cuenta que no tenia bañador.

-Bella no tengo…

No puede acabar de hablar ya que de pronto ambos estábamos con ropa de baño, Bella soltó una pequeña risita, la puse en mi espalda y me dirigí corriendo a la piscina.

Estuvimos un buen rato allí en el agua cuando llego el resto de la familia también con trajes de baño.

-Bella – chillo Alice – sabes tenemos que ir de compras otra vez a España.

Bella se cogió a mi cuello y negó con la cabeza mientras todos reíamos, nos pusimos a jugar todos juntos cuando también se unió Carol y Jacob, los demás se la quedaron viendo sorprendidos y pensaron lo mismo que yo, Rosalie salió del agua enfadada ya que después de que Carol les aclarara que estaba embarazada no gorda ella se fue y a Esme se le puso el rostro muy triste también se fue con Carlisle.

-Ed, Bells – nos llamo Tay – mama os está llamando para que vayáis a la biblioteca.

Salimos del agua, envolví a Bella en una toalla y yo en otra, nos dirigimos hacia allí y escuche que mi familia ya estaba allí hablando.

-Charlie cómo es posible que Carolina este embarazada – le pregunto Rosalie enfadada – eso es imposible en los vampiros.

-Rosalie cálmate por eso también les llamamos – le dijo Renée – Bella nos conto que tu deseo y el de Esme era ser madre, de Alice no se…

Entramos a la sala y Rosalie se dirigió hacia nosotros.

-Que mierda te pasa mocosa – le grito Rosalie – como tu hermana está embarazada decidiste restregárnoslo a la cara verdad por eso estamos aquí. Maldita mocosa!

Vi a Bella con lágrimas en los ojos y resbalándose por su rostro, gruñí a Rosalie y me agazape protegiendo a Bella, como se atreve a gritarle de esa manera.

-Rose te estás pasando – le dijo Emmett.

-Que me estoy pasando tu sabes mi gran sueño de ser madre y me dices que me estoy pasando.

Sentí que Bella respiraba pesadamente, me gire a tiempo para ver que caía desmayada, la cogí y la senté en mi regazo mirando que estuviera bien, cuando apareció la Bella adulta con los ojos llenos de rabia y odio, todos los de mi familia se quedaron sorprendidos ya que ellos no la habían visto.

-Si eso es lo que piensas de mi puedes marcharte – le grito Bella – pero te digo una cosa perderás la oportunidad de cumplir tu sueño.

-De que hablas – le pregunto Emmett.

Bella suspiro y se giro hacia Esme y Carlisle para luego volver la vista a Emmett y Rosalie.

-Cuando estuve con ustedes, antes de que llegara Victoria – se me escapo un gruñido – las chicas y yo hablamos de los sueños de cada una, Esme y Rosalie me explicaron que su sueño siempre seria ser madres…

-Cuando Bella nos lo explico – continuo Renée – el día después de que Carolina nos confirmara lo de su embarazo ella pensó que podría cumplirles sus sueño.

-Pero cómo? – pregunto Esme.

-Existe un hechizo para hacer fértil a un vampiro, en nuestra especie nunca se utilizo porque nosotros ya de por si somos fértiles – les explico Bella – entonces me puse a buscar mientras mi cuerpo de niña dormía y lo encontré.

-Una vez encontrado solo había que decíroslo y empezar con los preparativos – siguió Renée – sabéis a Carol y a Bella las tuve cuando era vampira, por eso queríamos hablar con ustedes y poder hacerlo cuando…

-Pero por lo que veo tu Rosalie no quieres – le dijo Bella – o tal vez ahora ya no pienses como antes.

Bella se despertó y Rose corrió a abrazarla y no paraba de decirle gracias todo el rato, mientras mama estaba sollozando en brazos de papa y Alice dando saltos de alegría ya que planeaba compras y todo tipo de cosas para los bebes, su sobrino o sobrina y su hermanito o hermanita.

Cogí a Bella de los brazos de Rosalie ya que la estaba mareando con tantas vueltas y abrazos pero le duro poco ya que esta vez fue Esme la que la cogió, después de que la euforia pasara nos sentamos para seguir hablando sobre como se aria todo.

* * *

**HOLA! ^^ QUE TAL ESTAN TODOS POR ESTOS LADOS, BUENO LES CUENTO QUE YO ESTOY MUY BIEN **

**Y ILUCIONADA POR LOS CAPÍTULOS QUE VAN A VERNIR A CONTINUACION Y SIENTO MUCHO HABER TARDADO **

**PERO BUENO LES COMPENSARE EN EL PROXIMO OK Y NADA MIS NIÑAS QUE VOY A COMENZAR A SUBIR **

**DE UNA VEZ LA OTRA HISTORIA PORQUE XD HAY QUIENES QUIEREN LEER LAS OTRA TAMBIEN ASIESQUE**

** PUES NADA QUE LOS DISFRUTEN Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ^^ LAS QUIERO MUCHO **

**BESITOS Y ABRAZOS**

**att: vero Masen Cullen**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Cogí a Bella de los brazos de Rosalie ya que la estaba mareando con tantas vueltas y abrazos pero le duro poco ya que esta vez fue Esme la que la cogió, después de que la euforia pasara nos sentamos para seguir hablando sobre cómo se haría todo._

Esme y Rosalie no paraban de pensar en cómo sería tener a un bebe en sus brazos cuando a ambas le llego el mismo pensamiento.

-Que será el bebe? – preguntaron los dos a la vez.

Todos se la quedaron viendo con cara de WTF mientras Bella se reía flojo y yo los miraba divertido también.

-Como que que son? – pregunto Charlie – pues serán bebes.

-No se refieren a eso papi – le dijo Bella bajando de mi regazo y dirigirse hacia el para sentarse a su lado – papi…

Charlie le paso la mano por enfrente de la cara y Bella cayo dormida a su lado yo me quede mirando asustado por si le había pasado algo a Bella.

-_Tranquilo Edward_ – me tranquilizo – _solo la e dormido para que…_

No pudo acabar porque la Bella adulta apareció y se sentó a mi lado.

-Bien les voy a explicar en como ira todo – dijo Bella mientras me cogía la mano – el embarazo será como el de los humanos, eso si el niño o niña será completamente vampiro salvo que exista la posibilidad de que salga semivampiro o humano

-Semivampiro o humano? – pregunto mama y Rose.

-Si yo tuve a Carol como vampira completa y Bella nació humana.

Todos miraron a las dos Bella, _oye yo eso no lo savia_, me queje en mi mente pero Bella me sonrió en forma de disculpa.

-Bien por donde iba – siguió Bella como si nada – pero lo mas probable es que nazca vampiro y tendrá que ser alimentado con sangre pero el caso esta que ya desde bebes tienen la inteligencia y crecerán a ritmo humano hasta los 17 y allí pueden decidir en qué edad quieren quedarse.

-Como que pueden elegir que edad? – pregunto ahora Jasper interesado – que?

Alice se quedo viendo a Jasper y por eso el se encogió de hombros por la pregunta, bueno Bella se puso de pie y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-La verdad es que aun no he logrado averiguar ni yo ni nadie como puede ser que los nacidos vampiros son capaces de elegir la edad y la verdad es que no puedo seguir averiguando con este cuerpo.

-Esa pregunta me estoy haciendo yo – dije de pronto – Bella hasta que edad vas a crecer.

Bella se encogió de hombros y no me miro a los ojos, lo que me dio un mal presentimiento.

-Bella? – la llame pero siguió sin mirarme – BELLA, mirame.

-No lo se vale!

-Como que no lo sabes, no puedes no saberlo, TIENES QUE SABERLO – le grite sin querer – No pienso perderte solo por algo que ignoras.

No la deje hablar y me fui de allí enfadado, como que no lo sabia, no pienso perderla otra vez, ya la perdí una vez pero otra no.

Me fui a cazar y mientras estaba cazando sentí una opresión en el pecho, _Bella_, salí corriendo hacia la mansión y me fui directo a su habitación y me la encontré llorando, me acerque a ella pero ella se alejo de mi rápido.

-No – me grito – no quede Edward.

-Bella, por favor – le dije acercándome a ella- siento mucho haberte gritado pero tengo miedo de volver a perderte.

Bella me miro con los ojos llorosos pero no se movió de allí, me acerqué para abrazarla pero ella desapareció de la habitación mire alrededor para ver donde estaba pero no la encontré.

-Bella! – grite desesperado – Bella por favor vuelve.

Salí corriendo buscándola pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte y su olor tampoco me ayudaba mucho, pase por el despacho de Renée donde estaba con Charlie hablando.

-Está en la biblioteca – me digo tía Renée nada mas verme entrar.

Salí disparado hacia la biblioteca donde vi a mi pequeña Bella sentada en una escalera corrediza con un gran libro en el regazo y con el seño fruncido dormida.

-Si no te importa me gustaría estar sola para seguir investigando – me dijo la voz de Bella que procedía por al lado de la pequeña Bella vi que la Bella grande estaba arrodillada buscando un libro.

-Bella por favor escúchame – me acerqué a ellas pero algo me dejo inmóvil – Bella lo siento de verdad pero es que tengo miedo de perderte otra vez y no lo soportaría no podría hacerlo de nuevo.

-Crees que para mi es fácil Ed – me dijo incorporándose y dejándome libre – crees que me gusta estar encerrada en un cuerpo de niña y no saber si mañana seguiré viva crees que es fácil pues déjame decirte que no y tampoco me fue fácil estar separada de ti después de tanto y si mal no recuerdo soy la que peor lo pase o ya se te olvido lo de Victoria.

Cuando me recordó eso hice una mueca ya que no soportaba que la mencionaran ella fue la que hizo que Bella sufriera tanto, apreté los puños para no golpear nada por la rabia que sentía.

-Eso es un golpe bajo Bells.

-L o se y lo siento no quería decirte eso pero Edward entiéndeme no se que pasara solo se que tengo que encontrar respuestas y como encontrar a Aro porque si el sigue por allí nunca estaremos tranquilos ni tu familia ni la de nadie.

-Déjame ayudarte a investigar – le sonreí con mi sonrisa torcida y poniendo la misma cara que Alice – por favor.

-Que remedio – dijo Bella con voz de resentimiento pero sonriendo en todo momento – mira el libro que estoy buscando es un diario de un antepasado mío que estuvo experimentando para ver lo del hechizo de Renacer y el de Despertar pero no lo encuentro.

-Mira tu por aquí y yo busco por allí – le dije señalando la otra estantería.

Estuvimos un buen rato buscando pero no encontramos el libro o diario, lo que sea pero no dio resultado alguno.

-Debe estar por algún lugar – dijo Bella suspirando al final – bueno vámonos.

Desapareció y me gire hacia la Bella pequeña que me sonreía echándome los brazos, la cogí y salimos afuera donde nos encontramos a Tay corriendo hacia afuera y parándose a nuestro lado.

-Ay dios mío Carolina a desaparecido.

-Que! – dijimos Bella y yo a la vez – como que a desaparecido?

-No lo se Jake estaba con ella cuando de pronto desapareció así como así. La estamos buscando pero ahora mismo venia a buscar a Bella para ver si ella la podía encontrar.

Salimos hacia afuera y vimos a los demás afuera preocupados y allí estaban también los lobos, tiempo que no los veía, nos saludamos y seguimos buscando a ver donde estaba Carol, vi que Bella se dirigía hacia el bosque y me fui con ella cuando Emmett hablo.

-Cuidado con lo que hacemos Eddy que es una menor y muy pequeña para ti – dijo el muy idiota.

Todos nos lo quedamos viendo y de repente dio de cara al suelo unas dos o tres veces y los demás dándole de vez en cuando por lo dicho hubiera ido yo mismo a pegarle pero Bella se estaba alejando. Caminamos un buen rato y yo me pregunto como es que una niña de esa edad no se cansa.

-Porque no soy como una niña de esta edad Eddy – me dijo Bella burlona

Gruñí por cómo me había dicho, seguía sin gustarme pero de la forma que ella lo decía me gustaba.

Llegamos a encontrar una casita donde Bella se paro en la puerta y esta se abrió sola entro seguida de mi vigilando por los alrededores pero no notaba que hubiera algún peligro.

-Me alegro que vinieras Isabella – dijo una voz de mujer – y tu también Edward.

Quien era y como sabia quien éramos, mire que era una mujer baja con el cabello rubio y los ojos de un color azul verdoso y la cara fina como la porcelana, quien seria.

-Soy Dorotea – dijo mirándome – y soy por decirlo de alguna forma una bruja, me alegro que vinieras Bella porque hay algo que tienes que saber.

Me senté y Bella en mis piernas, no pensaba dejarla muy lejos de mi por si pasaba algo.

-Tranquilo Edward que no le haré nada – puso sus manos encima de la mesa y se puso muy seria – Tu hermana está bien no le a pasado nada solo que el bebe tiene el poder de teletransporte, como tú y acaba de hacer lo mismo que tu, me acuerdo cuando te llevaste a tu madre a China porque tenía antojo de rollitos de primavera, Charlie se puso frenético, bueno el caso es que ella estará pronto en casa y lo otro…

-No va gutar verdad? – pregunto Bella en voz infantil

-No, no va a gustar – Dorotea suspiro – La profecía se acerca y queda muy poco tiempo, mire y ya encontré como dice.

_Los elegidos llegaran, de la unión de dos vampiros, nacidos para reinar y hacer prosperar nuestro mundo llegando al final del reinado Vulturis. Muchos morirán pero el bien ganara, cuidado con la oscuridad que destruirá todo a su paso, la última generación de ese don acabara con el nacimiento de los dos gemelos._

Me quede intrigado por saber de que hablaba de dos gemelo ques nacerán de la unión de dos vampiros y serán esos bebes los que destruirán a los Vulturis restante.

-El tiempo se acaba Bella – me miro a mi y luego otra vez a Bella – Tu tiempo se acaba.

Me tense al escuchar eso, como que _su tiempo se acaba_, no, no se podía acabar. Iba a decir algo pero Bella no me dejo, se bajo de mi regazo y se marcho iba a seguirla cuando Dorotea me paro.

-Edward hay algo que debes saber – me gire tenso por lo que me iría a decir – A Bella le queda una semana y luego todo volverá a como era antes.

-No! – le grite – no puede volver a ser como antes no lo permitiré.

-Edward no me refiero…

No la acabe de escuchar porque ya estaba afuera buscando a Bella, la vi caminando hacia la casa y no escucho llegar hasta que la cogí en brazos y la puse en mis hombros y mire que estaba muy pensativa.

-Bella que significaba todo eso?

-No lo se es algo muy raro – la baje y la puse en mis brazos y la mire ceñudo – la profecía digo, gemelos nacidos de dos vampiros puede que se refieran a alguno de ellos que pondrá fin a todo, pero que es la "_oscuridad_" acabara con la generación de…

-No me refiero a eso – la mire seria – me refiero a lo de _tu tiempo se acaba_

-No lo se – se encogió de hombros y me acaricio la cara – pero no pasara nada estamos juntos okey.

Solo le pude asentir, cuando llegamos vimos que Carol ya estaba allí y todos estaban riendo, antes de acercarnos Bella se bajo y me miro desde abajo.

-Ed no digas nada hasta que no estemos solo mis padres y nosotros dos en la biblioteca por favor.

La mire durante un momento pero le acabe asintiendo, los cuatro nos fuimos hacia el despacho donde nos sentamos en los sillones, Charlie y Renée se nos quedaron viendo esperando a que habláramos.

Les explicamos todas las cosas que la bruja de Dorotea nos dijo mientras ellos escuchaban con atención y miraron a Bella cuando les dije lo de que le quedaba poco tiempo.

-Bueno hay que averiguar quiénes serán esos gemelos y protegerlos cueste lo que cueste porque no podemos permitir que los Vulturis sigan imponiendo sus leyes – dijo Renée – y sobre lo tuyo Bella no creo que sea nada malo y sino preguntémosle a Vero a ver que ve.

Yo asentí y en el momento vi aparecer a Vero a mi lado dándome un sobresalto, como se le ocurre aparecer así como así.

-Lo siento pero vi que me necesitaban – dijo mirando a todos – bueno la verdad es que no veo nada malo en el futuro salvo a Aro y Marco discutiendo y el ultimo uniéndose a nosotros.

Nos quedamos sorprendidos ya que era extraño que Marco dejara a Aro y mas si se unía a nosotros, seguimos hablando pero después de unas horas Bella se estaba durmiendo asiesque la lleve a su habitación donde durmió. Estuve esperando a que apareciera mi Bella grande pero en ningún momento llego y eso se me izo raro pero aun así estuve muy bien con la pequeña Bella.

Pasaron unos días tranquilo pero yo cada día me iba poniendo mas intranquilo porque dentro de tres días se cumpliría la semana que dijo Dorotea y Bella estaba irritada porque no la dejaba hacer nada según ella pero yo solo la estoy protegiendo cosa que ella no entendía.

-Edward – me llamo Vero – puedo hablar contigo un momento.

Mire a Bella saltando de un lado a otro con Alice, vacile un poco pero me dirigí con ella hacia la biblioteca.

-Sobre lo que te dijo Dorotea… – empezó hablar pero la interrumpí

-Solo quedan tres días y no se como evitar que le pase algo malo y…

-Y si no le pasa algo malo sino que algo bueno? – me pregunto y yo me quede sorprendido.

-Aclárate – le dije serio

-Que no le ocurrirá nada solo que volverá a como era antes, no te pongas más nervioso y no la pongas a ella.

Y se fue sin mas, bueno pues no la vamos a poner mas nerviosa pero el caso es que desde hace cuatro días mi Bella grande no aparece y cada vez que preguntamos a la pequeña Bella ella nos sale con otro tema y me esta poniendo muy nervioso no saber que pasa.

Rosalie y Esme desde hace dos días que esperan impacientes a que Bella les diga que es lo que tienen que hacer para embarazarse y Carol esta que no cabe en si porque de aquí unas tres semanas nacerá su hija. Suspire y me acerque a donde estaba Alice y Bella.

-Vale pero no le digas nada a Ed – escuche que dijo Bella – ok?

-Que no me diga que Bella.

Tanto Alice como Bella se sobresaltaron y al principio me miraron sorprendidas luego paso a asustadas y por ultimo enfadadas.

-Edward – me reprocho Alice – no te han enseñado que escuchar a escondidas es de mala educación, mama nunca te lo dijo.

-Pues claro que se lo he dicho Alice – le dijo Esme en ese momento que llegaba – aunque a veces se escuchan cosas sin querer como Edward y como yo ahora mismo.

Suspire aliviado, cogí a Bella y me dirigí hacia la piscina donde estaban los demás.

* * *

Hola chicas se que e tardado mucho y que no tengo perdon ni nada pero es que e tenido muchos problemas y no e tenido la cabeza para poder imaginar nada pero ahora sip y procurare subir la historia lo mas pronto posible ademas quiero decir que tendra casi los mismos capitulos que la anterior no pasara de los 20 ^^ bueno nada espero que les guste y este capítulo es mas largo que los otros que e escribido.

besos y abrazos

att: vero Masen Cullen


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Alice y Bella llevaban dos días actuando raro y hoy en todo el día no había visto a Bella, me estaba empezando a preocupar porque la busque por todos lados y ni una señal de ella. Me dirigí hacia la habitación de Carol para ver si ella sabia donde estaba pero antes de llegar Alice me corto el paso.

-Edward tienes que venir rápido – me dijo alterada.

-Alice que ocurre – mire en su mente.

Vi a Bella en la puerta de la cabaña de Dorotea y caía como desmayada, después nada mas, salí corriendo hacia la cabaña, vi la puerta abierta y busque a Bella, vi que Dorotea estaba mirando el pequeño cuerpo de Bella, se giro hacia mí y en sus ojos solo había tristeza y desapareció. Me acerque a Bella y la vi allí sin moverse, abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

-Voy a **Despertar** – dijo y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Bella a que te refieres, Bella!

Vi como desaparecía otra vez entre mis brazos, _no otra vez no por favor_, intente cogerla pero no había nada.

-Bella!

Solloce, no podía haber pasado otra vez se marcho, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar y no lo pude impedir, pero esta vez no me quedaría solo, me iría con ella porque sin ella no soy nadie, iba a levantarme cuando sentí una mano apretar mi hombro.

-No estés tristes Ed – me dijo la voz de Bella, _no otra vez lo mismo no_, me gire y…

-Te dijeron que no te preocuparas – abrase a Bella sin hacerle daño – ya paso todo Edward ya se acabo todo.

-Creí que te había perdido otra vez, porque no me lo dijiste Bella – la mire serio.

-Quería darte una sorpresa pero no pensé que Alice metiera la pata como lo hizo – fruncí el seño – Alice te tenía que distraer hasta que yo llegara y entrara a tu cuarto y sorprenderte allí pero se ve que le vino la visión en el momento que fue a buscarte para buscar algo que había encontrado y Carol le había hecho olvidar.

-Y se puede saber qué es lo que escondió – la mire con el seño fruncido y vi en su mente el anillo que Jasper le había regalado a Alice en su último aniversario – huy como no lo encuentre Jasper se pondrá furioso.

-Porque? – nos encaminamos hacia casa cogidos de la mano.

-Porque se lo compro cuando iba a comprarse la moto y no se la compro para regalárselo y fue el único regalo que le pudo hacer sin que ella lo supiera.

…

Cuando llegamos al comedor vimos que todos estaban reunidos discutiendo algo.

-Como que lo has perdido – escuche a Jasper, Bella y yo nos vimos y corrimos a ver que pasaba – Alice recuerda donde lo dejaste.

-No me acuerdo, le iba a pedir a Edward que me ayudara pero salió corriendo por la visión que tuve de Bella y…

-Le paso algo a Bella? – preguntaron todos a la vez.

-No – dijo Bella a mi lado, entramos a la habitación donde todos se la quedaron viendo.

-Q… que te a pasado, C… como? – tartamudearon todos.

Nos sentamos ya que Bella tenia que explicarnos todo porque no entendíamos nada de nada, aunque ahora mismo yo estaba muy feliz porque ella no se había ido y no me había dejado otra vez.

-La verdad es que cuando supe lo del hechizo Renacer Carol "apareció a mi lado" era una proyección, y me dijo que mama venia y que no criticara tanto a Edward – la mire sorprendido, _como que no me criticara tanto_ – es que estaba enfadada contigo pero bueno el caso es que René llego y aplico el hechizo Despertar para ver si funcionaba.

-Espera un momento me estás diciendo que no sabías que funcionaria – le dije al borde del enfado.

-Ehh – miro con duda a todos titubeando – no…

Iba a decir algo pero cerré la boca no tenia casa que me enfadara ahora ya que al final había salido bien.

-Entonces vuelves a estar igual que cuando te conocimos – le pregunto Carlisle.

-Si solo que no soy del todo vampiro sino que semivampiro – dijo Bella y todos la miraron sorprendidos – naci semivampiro y por eso ahora estoy como antes de ser convertida por completa.

-Diciendo eso de ser convertida – intervino Vero – tendrás que ser transformada dentro de una semana ok.

Yo asentí al igual que Bella, seguimos hablando un buen rato cuando Bella se comenzo a dormir a mi lado, la cogí y la lleve a su cuarto para acostarla en su cama y quedarme con ella toda la noche viéndola dormir.

Después de dos días vi que Bella se cansaba un poco cuando salíamos a correr por el bosque y decía que era porque tenía que ser transformada.

-Y porque no te transformamos antes de tiempo – le pregunte yo por no sé cuantas veces más.

-Porque no se puede – me contesto con lo mismo de siempre – no me transformaría, cuantas veces te lo voy a repetir Ed.

Seguimos paseando por el bosque, de vuelta a casa la cargue en mi espalda y llegamos a bañar en la piscina donde estaba Carol sola nadando.

-Bella, Edward que gusto me acompañáis – nos dijo Carol cuando estuvimos en la orilla del agua.

-Claro que si hermana – le contesto Bella haciendo que apareciéramos en bañadores y tambaleándose.

-Bella que hemos dicho de utilizar los poderes – le dije mirándola serio.

-Que no lo hiciera – contesto con voz infantil – pero a sido una cosita muy pequeña Ed.

Estuvimos un buen rato en la piscina pero de pronto Carol…

* * *

**Hola tarde mucho pero y este capítulo es muy corto lo se pero el proximo lo compensare porque sera mas largo, bueno espero que les guste y a ver quien sabe que le pasara a Carol quien lo adivinara quien¿? ^^ bueno las dejo y que disfruten mucho y que se encuentren todas bien yo estoy bien :P**

**Besos y abrazos para todas**

**att: vero Masen Cullen**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Hola chicas aviso este capítulo contiene lemmon y si nos les gusta lo siento pero pienso seguir escribiendo algun que otro lemmon. Nos leemos abajo**

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando Carol grito llegamos a ella corriendo y nada mas cogerla en brazos aparecimos en la biblioteca donde estaba Vero esperándonos.

-Todo se a adelantado – dijo moviéndose de un lado a otro – rápido ponedla aquí que ahora llegaran los demás y Bella tu…

No pudo acabar de decir nada porque Bella se cogió el pecho como si le doliera algo, corrí hacia ella preocupado.

-Bella estas bien?

-Si solo que…

-Edward túmbala rápido y muérdela – me dijo René que entraba en ese momento corriendo a la habitación – rápido Edward transfórmala.

No me lo pensé dos veces y transforme a Bella, vi como el dolor cruzo por su rostro pero cerro los ojos y se quedo quieta, me preocupe porque no se movía ni se retorcía gritando.

-Que le pasa no fui lo bastante rápido – me gire y vi que en ese momento Carol estaba de parto.

-Tranquilo Edward solo está luchando contra el dolor lo mejor que puede ya que la transformación de un semivampiro es mas doloroso que la de un humano – me dijo Lau tan tranquila como si no fuera grave.

-Como que es…

-EDWARD! –me grito René – en este momento no te lo podemos explicar luego hablamos todos juntos.

-Yo no me pienso alejar de Bella.

Pero por mucho que patalee o rechiste me sacaron de la biblioteca y no me dejaron entrar, todos afuera estaban impacientes para saber que tal iban las cosas mientras Jacob estaba que se desmayaba ya que no paraba de decir "_voy a ser papa, voy a ser papa_".

-Ya nos quedo a todos claro que vas a ser papa – le gritamos todos a Jacob cansados de escucharlo pero yo seguía escuchando sus pensamientos.

Sentí que esperamos por una eternidad cuando salió René sonriendo y con un bultito en sus manos.

-Miren que hermosura – dijo enseñándonos a un niño de pelo negro con ojos dorados.

Todos miramos al niño embobados pero luego yo mire fijamente a René y le iba a preguntar por Bella cuando un grito ensordecedor se escucho de la habitación, era Bella, salí corriendo a su lado a ver que le ocurría.

-Renée que le ocurre a Bella se que la transformación es dolorosa pero porque dijistes que para ella iba a ser mas dolorosa?

Le pregunte impaciente ya que no soportaba verla sufrir cuando Bella dejo de removerse la habitación se lleno de un silencio sepulcral, Vero vino corriendo y dijo algo que nos dejo a todos petrificados.

-El hechizo mortal va a revivir junto a Bella y despertara influenciada por el – dijo deprisa mientras Renée nos protegía con las capas negras de la otra vez que vimos el poder de Bella – cuidado todos, Carol te trasladare a ti y al niño a la otra habitación.

Nada mas que Carol y el bebe fueran trasladados Bella se levanto rápido mirándonos a todos con los ojos fríos y muy rojos.

-Bella amor – me acerque a ella pero algo me detuvo – Bella amor reacciona.

Todos salimos disparados hacia atrás algo invisible nos empujo contra la pared y ella desapareció.

-Rápido hay que detenerla esta fuera de control – grito Lau.

Todos salimos afuera y vimos a Bella en medio del patio envuelta en algo oscuro, algo oscuro la estaba rodeando, envolviendo, encerrándola.

-No se os ocurra acercaros porque os puedo hacer daño – nos dijo Bella con voz dura.

-Emmett, Tay, Jazz y Edward – llamo Renée – quiero que le ataquéis los cuatro a la vez por diferentes ángulos ok que no pueda escapar.

Los cuatro salimos corriendo hacia Bella pero uno por uno fue cayendo hacia atrás pero no nos detuvimos al final logre acercarme a Bella y atraparla entre mis brazos pero una gran corriente empezó a recorrerme todo el cuerpo, pero deje de sentirla al poco tiempo.

-Bella amor por favor reacciona.

Me miro a los ojos y vi que perdió el conocimiento se desmayo, eso es normal en un vampiro?, fuimos a dentro y la deposite en el sofá y vimos que estaba bien solo tenía la lucha contra ese gran poder que la podía llegar a matar a ella y a todos los demás.

Estuve a su lado mientras los demás estaban con Carol y se pasaban a ver si Bella había reaccionado pero no pasaba nada hasta caer la noche que se despertó sobresaltada.

-sshh todo esta bien – le dije abrazándola – tranquila todo está bien.

Tenia los ojos rojos y estaba hermosa hasta le favorecían.

-Que paso Edward? Que nació ya mi sobrino? – empezó a saltar de la misma forma que Alice "nota mental: alejarla un tiempo de Alice".

-Te oído Edward! – me grito Alice desde atrás de la puerta.

Bella me miro confundido y yo solo me encogí de hombros y la bese, nos besamos por largo tiempo y el beso poco a poco se volvió muy pasional.

-Vámonos algún sitio para tener intimidad Ed – me dijo y salimos por la puerta.

Pero allí estaban todos con los brazos cruzados mirándonos con los ojos entrecerrados, Bella y yo nos echamos a reír porque nos habían pillado huyendo.

-Sois muy malos en iros sin siquiera despediros aunque sea por unas horas – nos regaño Renée y Esme a la vez – con lo preocupados que estábamos por ti Bella.

-Sorry Esme no volverá a pasar – le contesto mi hermosa Bella.

Nos dirigimos todos a la biblioteca y allí estuvimos hablando un rato y Bella tubo en sus brazos al pequeño JC, se veía hermosa con el bebe en sus brazos.

"Un momento ellos dicen que pueden tener bebes" me imagine a Bella con un bebe de los dos en sus brazos y era algo hermoso esa visión se veía realmente tierna puede que le comente a Bella a ver que piensa.

-Bueno familia Ed y yo nos vamos a dar un paseo hace tiempo no me siento como ahora volviendo a ser vampira – se despidió Bella y nos fuimos corriendo hacia el bosque.

-Al fin solos amor – acorrale a Bella contra un árbol besándola – y pienso tenerte para mi solo durante un largo tiempo.

Nos besamos apasionadamente durante mucho rato cuando Bella me saco por encima la camisa, llevábamos mucho tiempo sin estar así juntos ya que solo pudimos una vez ya que después apareció la maldita de Victoria pero ahora la tenia para mi solo.

Le quite la camisa a Bella junto con el sujetador y me deleite con sus hermosos pechos, los lamí y chupe mientras Bella gemía y se retorcía contra mi, llevo sus manos hacia mis pantalones y me los desabrocho mientras yo hacia lo mismo con los suyo para acariciarle el clítoris por encima de sus braguitas.

-Oh Edward… mas – gemía cerca de mi oído – ya no aguanto mas.

Metí la mano dentro de las bragas y le acaricie sus pliegues que ya estaban resbaladizos y introduje un dedo bombeando adentro y afuera cada vez mas rápido mientras agregue otro mas y con el pulgar le acariciaba el clítoris, Bella no dejaba de gemir hasta que se corrió cuando inserte tres dedos de una sola estocada.

Se relajo contra mi mientras nos volvíamos a besar.

-Vamos a la cabaña que hay en el bosque ya que está abandonada – le sugerí y la cogí en brazos y me dirigí hacia allí lo más rápido posible.

Llegando a la cabaña Bella me tumbo en la cama que había en una habitación y me quito los pantalones junto con los bóxers.

-Mi turno.

Me empezó acariciar lentamente y dándome lamidas por todo el miembro provocando gemidos de mi parte y estremecimientos, se lo metió a la boca y empezó hacer círculos con su lengua acariciándome la cabeza de mi miembro.

-Bella si sigues así no voy aguantar mucho – le dije con voz entrecortada.

Antes de que perdiera el control nos giramos y la penetre de una sola estocada, empecé con movimientos lentos torturándonos a los dos pero poco a poco fui aumentando el ritmo.

-Mas rápido Ed… mas mas.

Aumente mas el ritmo y nos acabamos corriendo, nos quedamos abrazados pero luego volvimos hacer el amor hasta el día siguiente que llegamos a la casa donde todo estaban de un lado para otro.

-Hey Tay – le llame ya que pasaba por allí con las manos en la cabeza como si fuera normal que todos corrieran de un lado para otro – que ocurre?

-Nada solo que están con los últimos preparativos de la boda y mira como se han puesto ya que se celebrara dentro de poco – se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino saludando a Bella.

Nos dirigimos hacia la biblioteca ya que suponíamos que estaban allí Bella entro primero y se agacho a tiempo ya que algo salió volando hacia nosotros pero yo no lo llegue a esquivar ya que no me dio tiempo y me caí hacia atrás con todo y silla ya que eso fue lo que tiraron.

-Edward cariño estas bien – pregunto mi madre y Bella.

-Si solo que solo llegue a ver que Bella se agachaba y sentí la silla en mi cara.

En eso escuche a Emmett reírse junto a Jasper, revolcándose por el suelo de la risa.

-Bueno ya hay que acabar los preparativos que solo nos quedan tres días… SOLO TRES DIAS – Carol empezó a gritar que no tenía tiempo para nada.

-Carol tranquila – la tranquilizo Bella – recuerda que puedes conseguirlo con solo un chasquido de los dedos no te preocupes hermana.

Carol se tranquilizo y todos empezamos a hacer planes para el gran día y decidimos que mañana iríamos de compras otra vez a Barcelona todos juntos y de paso compraríamos cosas para el pequeño JC que estaba muy tranquilo.

* * *

Bueno chicas siento mucho haber tardado tanto y no no iba a dejar de escribirla solo que no estado bien ya que al que creia que era mi novio solo era una mierda de chico que me mentia y me hacia daño y ni dos meses duramos y menos si se metia con mi familia ¬¬ pero lo deje y lo peor de todo que va hablando de mi pero no pienso dejar que siga así y luego me llama diciendo que no queria hacerme daño ni nada pero me enfade mucho u.u' pero bueno no las preocupo voy a empezar a subir los capitulos espero que les guste y bueno les aviso que yo de lemmons no se mucho pero lo intento jejejejeje

besos y abrazos

att: vero Masen Cullen


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

El dia en Barcelona fue estupendo no hacia sol y podíamos ir tranquilamente paseando por las tiendas aunque los chicos y yo no estábamos muy felices por eso pero lo que fuera por contentar a nuestras mujeres.

-Edward? - me llamo Alice, me gire hacia ella para verla con la mirada perdida y teniendo una visón mía entrando a una joyería.

Alice y yo nos separamos del grupo un momento para ir a ver que había en esa joyería y nos encontramos a Vero allí esperándonos sonriendonos.

-Porque han tardado tanto - nos recrimino y nosotros solo nos encogimos de hombros. - venga no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que noten que no vamos detrás de ellos.

-Vero que es lo que voy a comprar aquí - le pregunte - yo no e pensado nada de entrar en una joyería para que Alice tuviera esa visión.

-Fácil Eddy yo le mande esa visión a Alice.

Vero se fue a mirar anillos de compromisos y nos izo señas para que nos acercaramos.

-Se que dentro de poco le pedirás a Bella que se casen asiesque ya que estamos aquí porque no aprovechar y compramos el anillo para que lo tengas ya listo y luego no tengas que ir preocupado porque no puedes ir sin que ella se de cuenta.

"Porque no me sorprend" pensé.

Vimos un anillo sencillo con unos diamantes pequeños adornándolo.

-Me puede dar este anillo - le dije a la encargada que había allí.

-Una muy buena elección a su novia le gustara mucho - nos sonrió sinceramente.

Nos marchamos de la tienda y fuimos en busca de los demás pero Vero antes escondió la cajita con su magia mandándolo a Galifrey donde solo nosotros pudieramos encontrarlo, en ese momento me acorde de algo y me gire a ver a Alice.

-Oye Al encontrastes al final el anillo que escondistes?

Ella solo me miro mal y asintió a lo que yo me eche a reír ya que Jasper la regaño por andar jugando con ese anillo. Encontramos a los demás en una tienda de ropa de bebe los chicos con cara de sufrimiento y las chicas mirando toda la ropa de bebe para el pequeño JC.

-Oigan - me dirigí a las chicas - no tendrían que ver primero las cosas para la boda?

Fue un error recordarles eso porque entonses se pusieron mas locas salieron de la tienda a paso humano solo que un "poquito" mas rápido que lo normal, los chicos me miraron mal como si me quisieran matar.

-Tenias que abrir la boca verdad - me dijo Emmett - ahora tendremos que ir a buscar los trajes nosotros también.

-A la proxima te voy a desmembrar - me amenazo Jasper.

-Yo te ayudo Jazz - le secundo Carlisle yo lo mire con los ojos como platos ya que no me esperaba eso de mi padre - esta vez te pasastes de bocazas hijo.

Mientras pasaban por mi lado cada uno me pego una colleja, pero que no se crean que esto queda así tendrían que dar gracias a que no vamos a ir de tienda en tienda de bebes.  
Al final todos nos acabamos comprando nuestros trajes y las chicas se compraron sus vestidos pero no nos dejaron mirar decían que era una sorpresa.  
Cuando llegamos otra vez a Galifrey todos nos fuimos hacer algo con nuestras parejas.

-Que quieres que agamos amor - le pregunte a Bella.

-Que tal si vamos a la cabaña de Dorotea.

Nos fuimos hacia la cabaña pero no encontramos nada y la puerta estaba cerrada con algún hechizo porque Bella no pudo abrirla y dijo que solo la persona que la había cerrado podía llegar abrirla asiesque volvimos al castillo con todos para ir a la piscina donde estaban bañando los demás.

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar:_

En una casa abandonada se escuchaba discutir a dos personas muy acaloradamente sobre sus desacuerdos.

-Porque no te olvidas ya de todo esto - grito el hombre pelinegro, un hombre mayor pero no tan mayor y atractivo con el rostro sin expresión - no has tenido ya suficiente.

-Callate - le grito el otro hombre pelinegro - no entiendes lo importante que es deshacernos de esos engendros, ellos no son como nosotros son un peligro para nuestra raza.

Los dos hombres seguían discutiendo cuando de pronto una mujer apareció, una mujer atractiva muy bella pálida como una muñeca de porcelana con los ojos color azul verdosos y pelo rubio. Los dos vampiros se pusieron en posición de ataque aunque la mujer no olía a vampiro tampoco olía a humano asiesque no sabían lo que era.

-Quien eres - pregunto uno de ellos.

-No me reconoces Aro? - le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en la cara.

Aro miro a su hermano Marcus como si el le fuera a dar la respuesta a esa pregunta ya que el no se acordaba haber visto a esa mujer y un vampiro tenia muy buena memoria para olvidar a una mujer tan bella como esa que tenían enfrente de ellos

_Volviendo con nuestros vampiros:_

Al fin llego la boda de Carol y Jake, estos últimos dos días fueron una locura nadie en la casa pudo estar tranquilo con Carolina gritando por todos lados dando ordenes y las chicas chillando a todos porque no hacían el trabajo "correctamente" los chicos y yo acabamos cansados, cosa rara en un vampiro, pero ahora creíamos que todo era posible con esta familia de locos que tenemos.

-Ed amor - me llamo Bella - necesito que tu y Emmett vayan a por unas ultimas cosas que necesitamos.

Bella me sonrio "angelicalmente" que esa sonrisa no me gusto mucho.

-Que es lo que necesitan.

-Dile a Emmett que tiene que ir a la tienda a comprar pañales para el pequeño JC - me sonrió - y que tiene que cuidarlo por lo que resta de día.

Mire que a duras penas estaba amaneciendo, me pregunte el porque yo tenia que ir con el si yo no hice nada, yo no lo ayude hacer la travesura que izo el otro día a Carol

Flashback:

Estábamos todos en la piscina cuando a Emmett no se le ocurre una idea mas brillante que esa "notese el sarcasmo por favor" cogió a Carol en brazos y la tiro a la piscina sin darle tiempo a reaccionar esa fue una de sus tantas bromas en ese día creo que en total fueron cinco de el y cuatro de ella.

Una fue la piscina y ella tubo su venganza disfrazandolo de conejita playboy.

La segunda fue le escondió toda la ropita de JC haciendo que buscara por todo el castillo hasta que se canso y hizo un conjuro para que todo regresara a su lugar, luego ella busco la venganza haciendo que la sangre de los animales le sabiera a tierra en el momento que se fue a cazar ese día.

Y así sucesivamente paso el día entre ellos dos con sus bromas

Fin Flashback:

Mire a Bella con gesto contraído ya que no me parecía buena idea que a mi me mandaran con el si yo no tuve nada que ver con sus bromas.

-Y porque tengo que ir yo con el.

-Porque tu eres el responsable si lo mandamos con Jasper van hacer un desmadre en la tienda - me explicó - y si lo mandamos con Carlisle el lo va a perder como si fuera un niño pequeño y ara un desmadre igualmente asiesque tu lees mentes y lo tendrás mas controlado.

-Pero Alice mira el futuro - le dije esperanzado para que no me mandaran a mi de niñero - ella puede detenerlo antes de que lo lleve a cabo su plan.

Bella me negó con la cabeza cuando llego Vero y me mostró la visión de lo que pasaría si dejábamos a Alice y Emmett ir juntos a comprar los pañales.

-Esta bien yo voy con el - me marche con la cabeza gacha sin ganas de ir con el tonto de mi hermano - EMMETT MUEVE TU TRASERO QUE NOS VAMOS A COMPRAR UNAS COSAS QUE DICE BELLA.

Me fui gritando por todo el castillo para que moviera el culo y cuanto antes nos fuéramos antes acabaría mi tormento.

* * *

Hola Chicas se que no tengo perdón ni nada por haberme desaparecido asi pero les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste aunque siento que no esta nada divertido ni nada y esta aburrido pero a ver que opinan ustedes y me dejan un review aunque sea para regañarme porque me desaparecido son aceptables los regaños y los elogios ;) espero que les guste el cap.

att: vero Masen Cullen


End file.
